boondocksfandomcom-20200214-history
Robert Freeman
Robert Jebediah "Granddad" Freeman is the maternal grandfather of Huey Freeman and Riley Freeman. He is the legal guardian of Huey and Riley, after their parents were in some sort of accident, and live in the exclusive suburb of Woodcrest. He is a regular character on The Boondocks cartoon, as well as the comic strip. He is voiced by John Witherspoon.His signature color is green History Robert was a Tuskegee Airman and flew a P-51 Mustang, and is an active participant in the U.S. civil rights movement. During the war, his wingman, Moe, often took credit for things that Robert or they dually accomplished, and Robert's angst about this culminated at Moe's funeral, during which he blows the lid off of some of Moe's more embellished accomplishments. Robert also lived in Alabama during the U.S. civil rights movement. He specifically recalls showing up late for a march because he forgot his raincoat, much to the indignation of his cohorts. He also had a grudge against Rosa Parks for "stealing his thunder", as he was sitting next to her on that bus and likewise refused to give up his seat. The bus driver was only offended by Rosa's, not his, unwillingness to move, however. Also, Malcolm X died owing Robert five dollars. Relationships Riley Riley constantly disrespects Robert and gets into trouble. Robert mainly resorts to physical punishment to keep Riley in line, but Riley seems accustomed to this kind of disciplinary action to the point where it doesn't influence or change his actions in any significant way. Grandad uses his weapon of choice to hit Riley by using his belt (a.k.a. Granddad's Whip.) Riley is the second person to get hit by the whip. In the episode "Mr Medicinal", Robert describes Riley as a "public menace". However, the two are also very close. They are shown to regularly support and participate in eachother`s various schemes and adventures. In the episode "Ballin", Robert is shown to be supportive and proud of his grandson; he openly tells him that he was excited to see him play, while trying to convince Riley to continue playing after an embarrassing defeat. He also helps him by giving him gossip about Cindy McPhearson`s mother to help him win the final game. In the same episode, while celebrating his first goal ever (and forgetting he was still in the game) Riley takes the microphone from the announcer and says "I love you Grandad." while crying from happiness. Overall, their relationship is shown to have improved over the seasons. In season one, Riley was much more disobedient and disrespectful of his grandfather. The strongest example of this can be seen in the episode "Grandad`s Fight", when he mocks and laughs at his grandfather after he was beaten up by Stinkmeaner. After first, Grandad angrily tells Riley not to laugh at his grandfather, but Riley continues to mock Robert, until his feeling are too hurt even to punish or argue with Riley, and he simply walks away without saying anything, leaving Huey to hit Riley. In seasons two and three, the two`s relationship is shown to have improved a great deal. Riley listens to his grandfather more regularly, and doesn't argue with him as much. In the episode "Thank You For Not Snitching", the two are shown to be friends, when Riley cheers his grandfather for not snitching, and laughs at his grandfathers insult to Mrs. Van Housen and Ruckus, while Robert smiles, winks, and gives his grandson a thumbs up. Later, when Robert returns home, he tells his Riley to go to sleep soon, which Riley acknowledges by yawning and saying "Goodnight Grandad", without putting up a fight. In the season three episode, "Its A Black President Huey Freeman", Robert immediately invites Riley to go with him to Obama Inauguration when he receives his invitation, and Riley immediately accepts, and the two slap hands and say "yaa-boi!", walking away happily together. Uncle Ruckus Robert and Ruckus have a love-hate relationship, where most of Robert's dislike of Ruckus is because Ruckus is very racist towards African Americans (even though ruckus is black) and any race that is not white. Robert and Ruckus are shown often playing checkers in the park, talking about issues about women and black and white dynamics where Robert will often defend the African American community. Ruckus is seen doing yard work for Robert from time to time, so they may just tolerate each other if nothing else. Ed Wuncler Ebony Brown Robert dated Ebony Brown for a time and they fell in love which each other. But he eventually became paranoid that she was cheating and thought he wasn't good enough for her. After she dosen't call Robert for 16 hours he becomes depressed and worried that she left forever. Riley and Huey tracked Ebony down from information in her Twitter feed. Robert then travels to Malaysia and finds her where shes explains she couldn't call him because her flight was 12 hours and her phone didn't work there. While there Ebony tells him that he doesn't love ''himself ''and kisses him goodbye. Ed Wuncler III and Gin Rummy Gallery File:Grandpa.gif File:The_Boondocks_Robert_Freeman.jpg Category:Characters Category:Freeman Family Category:Males